youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Rescue Ranger Detective
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of 1986 Disney film "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr.Dawson - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Olivia Flaversham - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Toby - Scooby Doo *Mrs. Judson - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Hiram Flaversham - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Professor Ratigan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Fidget - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Ratigan's henchmen - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Felicia - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bartholomew - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Barmaid - Kala (Tarzan) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *Miss Kitty - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mouse Queen - Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales) *Sherlock Homes-Himself *Watson-Himself Scenes: *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 2 - Dale (Dawson) Finds Gadget Hackwrench (Olivia) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 3 - Enter Chip (Basil) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 4 - Enter Prince John (Ratigan) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Scooby Doo (Toby) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Story *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 8 - Sir Hiss Kidnapped Gadget Hackwrench/The Chase *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 10 - Prince John's Plan *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 11 - Chip's Observation *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Sir Hiss *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 15 - Chip and Prince John's Confrontation *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 16 - Prince John's Death Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trap Off Now!" *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"End Titles and Goodbye So Soon Reprise" Trivia: *This is the fifth movie-spoof of TheBluesRockz. Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) TV Shows and Movie Clips Used: *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Ducktales Series and Movies *Scooby-Doo Series and Movies *The Fox and the Hound *Classic Donald Duck Shorts *Classic Goofy Shorts *Alvin and the Chipmunks Series and Movies *Tarzan *The Fox and the Hound Voices *Barrie Ingham *Val Bettin *Susanne Pollatschek *Alan Young *Vincent Price *Candy Candido *Diana Chesney *Eve Brener *Ellen Fitzhugh *Melissa Manchester *Fran Welker *Basil Rathbone *Laurie Main *Waybe Alwine *Tony Walker Posters The great Rescue Ranger Detective (For The BluesRockz).jpg|The Great Rescue Ranger Detective VHS Category:TheBluesRockz Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs